When Penguins Fly (transcript)
Characters *Matt *Jackie *Inez *Digit *Buzz *Delete *Hacker *Fluff *PJ *Rusty *PJ's assistant *Emperor Penguia (cameo) *Walter Places *Penguia (site setting) **Ice Rink **Penguin Village **Shoemakers shop **Ice Palace **Walters Bridge Transcript Rusty: '''(telling a story) Across Cyberspace, no holiday is so beloved as Starlight Night, when all the stars in the cybersky are refreshed for the New Year. (Happily Ever After king pulls lever to light starts, and scene cuts to Penguia where penguins are getting ready for Starlight Night) And it was the Penguins of Penguia, who began the tradition of giving gifts to celebrate Starlight Night. (Scene cuts to ice Rink) The tradition started long ago, when Emperor Penguia saw a little Penguin who couldn't play hockey, because she didn't have any skates. (Emperor Penguia gives skates to Ice). He didn't know her, but he gave her some skates so she could play with the other kids. This single act of kindness by the emperor inspired the Penguins of Penguia to share gifts with everyone on Starlight Night. And so, our tradition was born. (Scene cuts to Penguin March) Every year, on the day of Starlight Night, a select group of Penguins travels across Penguia to the Ice Palace. There, they are dusted with magic snowflakes that give them a power no penguins possess--the power to fly across Cyberspace! But, for only one night! (Clock strikes midnight) At the stroke of midnight, as Starlight Night begins, penguins set off to deliver gifts to every corner of Cyberspace. (story ends and cuts to Penguia) Today, it's up to each of you to carry on the tradition. To take part in Starlight Night is an honor. And, a responsibility. And for you first timers, remember this. The children of Cyberspace are counting on you. '''Fluff: Um, Aunt Rusty? Rusty: ' (looks at Fluff) What is it, Fluff? '''Fluff: '''Well, what happens-if we mess up? '''Rusty: '''I have faith in you kiddo. So does your dad. And he's pleased as punch you're taking his place here. (puts wing on Fluff's shoulder) Make him proud. '''Fluff: '''I'll try Aunt Rusty. I really will. '''Rusty: ' Say, where are those earth friends of yours? 'Fluff: '''They should be here any minute (looks back). Can we wait just a little longer? '''Rusty: '''Sorry, Fluff. We can't be late. Penguins, Move Out! (Penguins begin marching, Fluff looks back, then sadly follows along, then scene cuts to village, where Digit is standing in well when portal carrying Matt, Jackie, and Inez opens) '''Jackie: '''Digit '''Matt: '''Hey, Didge '''Inez: '''Hey, Didge '''Digit: '''Sheesh, what took you so long, Earthlies? The penguins already left! '''Inez: '(upset) Oh no! Fluff really wanted us to be here for his first march to the Ice Palace. 'Matt: '''Don't worry, we'll catch up. '''Jackie: '''But not without snowboots (shows bare shoe) '''Inez: '''I think that shoemaker has what we need. Be right back Didge (kids run off to shoemaker, then scene cuts to inside the shop) '''Shoemaker: '(counting) 41, 42, 43 (gets interrupted by the kids who come in) 'Matt: '''Cool! '''Shoemaker: '(tries to count again) Oh, loose laces! I lost count! (goes back down ladder and now focuses on the kids) How may I help you? '''Inez: We'd like some snowboots please! (points to spiked shoes) '''Shoemaker: '''That so? Well firstly, those aren't snowboots. Those shoes have spikes. They're used to climb icy hills and things. (points to snowboots) ''These ''are made for the snow. 602